1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a touch sensor integrated type display device capable of perceiving touch of the display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick and a digitizer are used for constructing interfaces between users and home appliances or information telecommunication devices. However, when a user makes use of these input devices, user's dissatisfaction increases because the user is required to know how to use the input devices and the input devices occupy space. Therefore, a convenient and simple input device that can reduce erroneous operation is required. According to the requirement, there is proposed a touch sensor that can input information by directly contacting a screen with a user's finger or a pen.
The touch sensor has a simple configuration capable of reducing erroneous operations. The user can also perform an input action without using a separate input device, and can quickly and easily manipulate a device through contents displayed on a screen. Accordingly, the touch sensor has been applied to various display devices.
The touch sensor used in the display devices may be classified into an add-on type touch sensor, and an on-cell type touch sensor. The add-on type touch sensor is configured such that the display device and the add-on type touch sensor are individually manufactured and then the add-on type touch sensor is attached to an upper substrate of the display device. The on-cell type touch sensor is configured such that components constituting the on-cell type touch sensor are directly formed on the surface of an upper glass substrate of the display device.
There is a problem that a thickness of the display device increases because the add-on type touch sensor has the structure in which the add-on type touch sensor is mounted on the display device. Further, the visibility of the display device is reduced because of a reduction in a brightness of the display device due to the increased thickness.
On the other hand, the on-cell type touch sensor shares the glass substrate with the display device because the on-cell type touch sensor has the structure in which the on-cell type touch sensor is formed on the surface of the glass substrate of the display device. Therefore, a thickness of the display device using the on-cell type touch sensor is less than a thickness of the display device using the add-on type touch sensor. However, the entire thickness of the display device using the on-cell type touch sensor increases because of a touch driving electrode layer, a touch sensing electrode layer, and an insulating layer for insulating the touch driving electrode layer and the touch sensing electrode layer which constitute the on-cell type touch sensor. Further, the number of processes and the manufacturing cost in the on-cell type touch sensor increase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a touch sensor integrated type display device capable of solving the problems of the above-described kinds of touch sensors.